Fangirl Madness
by Ensiho
Summary: This is a crackfic Digital Skitty and I decided to do. She's got a sequel on her profile. This is what would happen if we managed to get inside the game. Guess who our favorite Organization members are?


Authors Note:

Okay, I've been really…unfocusy lately, and it's been getting on my nerves. I've always had this little image of me and Digital Skitty going all…fangirlish…on our favorite Organization members…This COULD contain minor spoilers…but I'm making this up as I go along, so bear with me. This is my first crack-fic…so don't eat me. o.o there'll probably be quite a bit of ooc-ing from the two members…so don't nail me to the wall for that. Okay, on we go. (By the way, Skitty is short for Digital Skitty obviously and Ensi is short for you guessed it Ensiho, for future reference.)

"I'm winning!" Skitty cried, jamming her fist into the air as she button-mashed the playstation two controller. Ensi sat to the right of her, sulking. Her arms crossed over her chest as she sat, watching her friend beat the crap out of Luxord.

"Why don't you let me play?" She muttered.

"Because when you fight him, you purposely lose." Came her friends reply.

"I do not!" Ensi snapped defensively.

"Then how do you explain the fact that we've been on this guy for the past two hours?" Skitty didn't look away from the television.

"…You did the same thing with Axel." The blonde haired girl brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Ensi leapt forward, a navy lock of hair falling forward and separating itself from the sharply-contrasted black.

"You're hurting him!" She nearly fell off her bed, and staggered before regaining her balance. She gave her friend a shove, causing her to break her steady button-mashing beat. The close battle was ended as Luxord threw a razor-edged card at Sora.

"What'd you do that for!" Skitty whirled angrily towards Ensi.

"I repeat: You were hurting him."

"_He's a pixalized game character with no feelings! He's-a-nobody!_"

"So's Axel." Ensi locked her gaze. They sat there for a few minutes, staring each other down.

"Axel's fire-obsessed." Ensi shot after a few moments.

"Luxord's old."

"Axel's hair defies all gravity."

"So…?"

"Idiot—"

"Luxord has a gambling problem."

"That took you too long." Ensi said with triumph that was immediately shattered as Skitty replied with:

"Shut up. I won."

And this fight continued for a while, shooting insults back and forth with Skitty taking the lead. Just as Ensi was about to come up with a very good comeback to one of her friends comments when the TV flashed. They both turned, though only their heads to face it.

"Oh, great…now my TV exploded." Ensi muttered, sitting back down and crossing her arms once more. Skitty went to say something when a second flash erupted from the TV. Both friends fell into what one could only hope was sleep.

"Where'd they come from?" Ensi heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Skitty…?" She muttered quietly, something of a headache splitting her head.

"Hey…she's talking…" Another voice, still familiar, though vaguely.

Skitty emitted only a low groan and sat up, holding her head. Ensi imitated her, rubbing her temples and glancing around. Her eyes widened and she fell over again. Skitty didn't seem to notice yet.

A silver haired boy knelt at Ensi's side, sliding his hand behind her head and lifting her to sit up, propped against his knee. Deep blue eyes stared back at her as she squinted. He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked, hoping she was alright. She whined in response, and looked over to Skitty, who had a boy with gravity-defying brown hair and a strange outfit worrying over her as well. She looked out of her out of the corner of her eye, giving Skitty a smirk. The blonde-haired girl barely returned it, but did so nonetheless.

"Come on…can you stand?" The boy tried to help Ensi up. She staggered to her feet, looking over at the boy. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Riku, and the other as Sora. Wait…Riku…? Sora…? _They were in a game!_

She snatched Riku's 'Way to the Dawn', somehow able to manage to grab it without his realizing it. He yelped in surprise, then turned to her. After a moment of confusion, he called out:

"Hey! Give that back!" He tried to grab it. She began a near dance around him, examining the odd weapon. She glanced over her shoulder, laughing as Sora dove for her. As he did this, Skitty pounced on his back, snatching the keyblade from the sheathe on his back.

Ensi swung the Way to the Dawn, watching with fascination as an actual rip in the air appeared. It looked like a portal to darkness, but not quite.

"Hey! It's Kairi!" She shouted pointedly. Sora turned like a trained dog and bounded through without much though. Riku glared at the rip, and the disappearing Sora after it. His face was clearly displaying what he was thinking: "You idiot…" He looked to Ensi, reaching for his weapon again. She landed a kick on his shin, to which he hopped on one foot for quite some time. She gave him a shove and watched him fall into the rip. It closed almost instantly, leaving the two girls to examine their new weapons.

"That seemed almost too easy…" Skitty muttered to herself, turning the keyblade in her hands.

"Who cares…? We're _in_ Kingdom Hearts!" Ensi gleed. Skitty looked around, recognizing the beach. Her eyes widened: 'whoa…'

There was a small whoosh, and both girls turned behind them, recognizing the sound to mean an Organization member had shown up. Two thoughts ran through separate minds…Skitty's being 'Axel?' and Ensi's being 'Luxord?'. However, the hooded man said nothing, and merely grabbed them both by the back of the neck and took them back to his portal. It'd all happened rather quickly, and neither one really realized what happened yet.

The man dropped him at the feet of twelve other hooded people, one of them clearly the leader. Both of them recognized him to be Diz.

"Now…we need to find out how you two…acquired…those keyblades. They should've returned to their previous wielders by now." He muttered, knowing that they knew who he was.

"But that happened only a few minutes ago…" Ensi muttered, to which Diz cut her off with a barking "SILENCE.". Her only reply was a whimper.

"So, now…how did you manage to get those in the first place?" Diz continued as the organization members pulled back their hoods. "Did you—"

It was his turn to be cut off…this time from shrieking fangirl squeals…so much so that most of the members flinched. Diz opened his mouth, but right now neither one cared.

"HOMIGOSHITSANAXEL!" Skitty cried without taking a breath. Ensi nearly keeled over as her eyes fell upon the blonde man with several ear peircings.

"HOMIGOSHITSALUXORD!"

Both the mentioned members' faces twisted into something of a shock, and they turned to eachother. The impending squeals continued, and Demyx rubbed his head, a barely audible "I think my ears are bleeding…are they bleeding?" Escaped him before the girls made a full tilt sprint towards the members.

"Holy Sh—" Axel was cut off with a grunt as Skitty tackled him.

"Gah!" Was the only thing heard from Luxord as he took off, barely making it past the black-haired girl that tried to grab him. He didn't dare look back the first few minutes, but after sprinting through several halls with the _still_ squealing girl behind her (who'd also started chanting his name), he decided it was safe. He'd sprinted back to the main room, not hearing the shrieking anymore.

He looked over his shoulder, finally not seeing her. He allowed himself to pant, looking at the smirking others.

"And what are you laughing at!" He stood, breath still heavy, glaring at Skitty, who was trying to keep in a chuckle. He didn't bother hiding the snarl that came as he started towards her…then suddenly froze, going pale.

The only thing heard was a 'WHEEEE!' before he hit the ground with Ensi dangling off of his back. He hit the ground and stood up, staggering with her weight that threw off his balance. He lifted his arm, finding her head pressed against his side. She was just clinging to him…she wasn't hooked over his shoulders or anything…just clinging…

"Will you get off me!" He barked. She shook her head.

"Noo….but do you want to play a card game?" She asked curiously. Despite his anger at her tackling him…he raised an eyebrow.

"Poker! I love poker! Let's play, Axel!" Skitty squeaked, catching onto Ensi's idea with no words exchanged.

"Where do you two get off thinking you can boss us around like this?" Axel looked at Skitty. She grabbed a single hair off the back of his head and yanked, watching with some satisfaction as he fell to his knees, hands flying to his hair.

"Do you _know _how long that took me! My hair is such that defies all gravity!" He cried to the ceiling. Skitty glanced at Ensi: 'is he nuts?'

"And you said this was a bad thing." Skitty chimed.

"Anyway. Poker. Yes. You in?" Ensi stared at Luxord from under his still raised arm.

"Sure."

"Good!" She smiled and un-attached herself from him, much to his relief.

Only minutes later, they had a table set up, leaving the Superior to wonder what was going on. He'd trained poker players…?

"Okay…rules of the game, since I'm an expert—" Luxord began. At this, Skitty and Ensi exchanged glances.

"You all know how to play strip poker, I'm sure." Ensi knew that both Skitty and Ensi knew how to play poker well enough not to lose…but at the mention of this, both Axel and Luxord let themselves go limp and slam their heads onto the table with a resounding 'thud'. Skitty and Ensi only grinned.

About a half an hour later, both Ensi and Skitty sat fully clothed, happy as could be as they looked at Axel and Luxord. Both sat, robes cast to the side, no shirt, and only a pair of black jeans that they wore under the robes.

Every so often, Ensi would look over at Luxord and giggle, unable to help herself. At this, his fore-arms would flex and he'd clench his jaw, focusing hard on the cards and trying to ignore her with everything he had. It wasn't working.

Just about as often, if not more, Skitty would turn her attention to Axel, who seemed pretty proud of his physique, even though he'd flush a bright red whenever he felt her staring.

Ensi's eyes wandered once more to Luxord, earning a reaction, this time.

"That's it! How am I losing! Look at me! I don't have a shirt on! _I am the gambler of fate!_ _I_ should be winning this!" He'd shoved the table away and stood, glaring at them all.

"You could always give up." Ensi smiled innocently, and Luxord was reminded of the deal he and Axel had made with the two: Guys win, girls go away. Girls win, girls stay…for a while. And they had to let them.

"No…nonono. For the thousandth time, we're not giving up, got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head indicating memory. Luxord fell back into his seat, growling under his breath. The girls were enjoying themselves quite a bit…

Another half an hour, and the guys gave up, stripping everything except for a pair of black boxers. Axel called it off, and Luxord was practically on his knees thanking him. He'd never given up a fight, and didn't plan on it…so technically, _he_ wasn't really giving up right now.

As the girls slept the next night (they'd stolen Luxord and Axels bed right after the poker game), and the two were left to clean up, they began talking.

"I'm getting sick of this…she keeps imitating me. I don't say 'got it memorized' that much, do I?" Axel asked as Luxord put away the poker chips.

"Actually…moving on…" He didn't feel like getting his hair singed again…it'd taken it a while to grow back since the last time Axel threw a fit. Both of them had left their clothes on the ground, planning on going to bed right after they were done anyway. Then a thought hit them…where were they gonna sleep? Oh, jeeze.

"We just gotta figure out how to get them out of here…I don't think I can take much more of this." The blonde muttered, turning back to his clothes to grab them. "Wait…what the--!"

The two saw two shadows sprinting away, and their clothes were no where to be found. The only thing they heard was some giggling echoing down the hall…and neither one wanted to know what was happening.

When they finally did go find the two, they found the girls in their over-sized clothes. Luxord grumbled under his breath something about 'there goes my favorite t-shirt'.

There were a few moments of struggling, three more of Axel's hairs going astray, and Ensi tugging on Luxords earrings before the guys finally gave up and made to go back to bed. The girls nearly trampled them as they sprinted past to get to the room before the guys.

Luxord went into his room, glaring at the lump of sheets on his bed. "I hate you." Was all he muttered before shoving her to the side of the bed and climbing in the opposite side. Ensi grinned and scooted closer, leaning against him. He shoved her over to the other side again.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She teased, knowing she'd won.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He snapped.

"You honestly have to sleep in my bed?" Axel whined at Skitty, who curled into a ball at the opposite edge of the bed.

"Yes." She replied simply. Exhausted, he climbed in, making sure she stayed on that side. Any time she'd scoot closer, he'd send a quick flame in her direction as a warning. She stayed clear most of the time.

"Goodnight—"

"I'm not your 'honey' either, got it memorized?" He snapped before turning out the light.

In the morning, Luxord scrambled out of bed, happy to be away from Ensi and eager to set his and Axel's plan into motion. They met outside with the others, Marluxia and Demyx trying to hold laughter in as the two slid on their robes.

"Have a good night, sweetie?" Demyx cooed, smirking for only a short while. Luxord whirled on him, flinging one of his razor-edged cards at him. Demyx yelped and dove out of the way, leaving the annoyed gambler and pyro to their work. After the run-in with Luxord, none of the Organization members messed with either of them for the rest of the morning.

"Create a portal, right there." Luxord ordered Roxas, who obeyed the older nobody instantly. Luxord then turned to Zexion. "Call the two."

"Skitty! Ensi!" Zexion cowered as Luxord had held out his hand, threatening to turn him into a block of dice upon his hesitation.

The two came running almost instantaneously, and as they heard them coming, Axel and Luxord made sure to let them see them taking off through the portal. Neither one of the girls seemed to think, they just dove right through.

And that was that.

The men came back, looking over there shoulders. Roxas closed the portal immediately after their arrival. Both of them had to fight the urge to throw a huge party celebrating the fact that they were free of the over-excited fangirls. Luxord for once was happy that they weren't around for a 'card game' and Axel was no longer going to be imitated by Skitty. Huzzah.

"We're free!" Luxord was close to hopping up and down in joy.

"Free free free! Got it memorized?" Axel didn't try hiding his joy.

"That was fun." Ensi sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing the TV, "…want to go back?" She turned to her friend, which gave her a 'is that a real question?' look.

"Heck yess." She replied, and they both turned back to the television.


End file.
